


leave the past behind

by Pomfry



Series: we're making the future now [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Izuna lives, M/M, Minato is just such a dork, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: He made the seal on the fly, no plan, just muscle memory as he used another Hiraishin to get to Kakashi, only fourteen and more blood on his hands than he should have, and Minato had activated it the moment he reached his student.Surrounded, trapped by enemy shinobi, and Minato could have easily taken them out, but-But Kakashi was barely holding on by a thread, and Minatorefusesto lose another.





	leave the past behind

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from, but I've been reading a lot of Naruto fics lately....

A mistake is all it takes. A fatal mess up on a Hiraishin seal, done in two seconds, because he _needed_ to get to his student, _needed_  to see Kakashi and see that he's alright.

(Student, only one left out to the three, and it _hurts_  to think of them, but Kakashi is still here and he can't lose another.)

He made the seal on the fly, no plan, just muscle memory as he used another Hiraishin to get to Kakashi, only fourteen and more blood on his hands than he should have, and Minato had activated it the moment he reached his student.

Surrounded, trapped by enemy shinobi, and Minato could have easily taken them out, but-

But Kakashi was barely holding on by a thread, and Minato _refuses_  to lose another.

One mistake in the time matrix.

They'd disappear from the bloody battlefield and appear in trees, Kakashi slumping against him in exhaustion as he pulls down his headband.

“Sensei,” he mumbles, staring at the forest around them, and Minato gently lays him down as the sound of weapons clashing reaches his ears.

“Just stay here,” he orders softly, and Kakashi nods, eyes drooping.

Minato stands and draws one of his three-pronged kunai, leaping towards the trees. Normally he would never leave Kakashi alone, but it sounds like he didn't go far from the fight, and this time Minato can attack and protect his student.

He reaches a clearing, chakra rising like the tide around him, and blinks when he sees Uchiha fighting. Sharingan eyes flash red and Minato leaps into the fray, determined to help his comrades and get help for Kakashi.

( _Obito, Obito,_ he thinks with an aching heart, and tries not to focus on the dagger of guilt that stabs him in the heart.)

A snarl, and Minato whips around just in time to see a silver haired man vanish. Minato knows that technique, knows it like the back of his hand because it's _his_  and he triggers a Hiraishin seal nearby, leaps forward from there with a movement almost too fast to see, and brings up his kunai just in time to stop the sword from burying itself into the Uchiha’s back.

 _Really,_ he thinks, exasperated, _why are they not wearing armor?_

The Uchiha behind him startles, stumbles, and Minato pushes back against the sword, lashing out with a foot that catches him in the stomach.

“Where did you get that technique,” the man asks softly, and Minato grits his teeth, keeping his back to the Uchiha he saved.

Kakashi needs medical attention. Kami dammit, he _doesn't have time for this._

“Hey,” he says, nudging the man behind him. “Are there any medics?”

The Uchiha blinks, Sharingan eyes returning to normal, and replies, “Yes.”

The man in blue brings himself up, and then Minato notices that the battlefield has gone silent. He looks around, brow furrowing, and stops on a man with long brown hair.

That's - that's the Shodaime.

So that must mean that the man he just attacked is the Nidaime.

Minato blinks and adjusts his stance accordingly.

“Why do you need a medic,” the Nidaime asks, and Minato jerks to attention.

These are the best shinobi and the Nidaime has created so many jutsus, he must have _o_ _ne_ that can help Kakashi, and just like that Minato reaches his decision.

He grabs the Nidaime’s arm and throws his chakra at the kunai he laid near Kakashi, and vanishes.

Shouts echo when they reappear, but Minato ignores that, dropping to his knees beside Kakashi and waving the Nidaime over. “My student,” he says, voice strangled, and he can hardly breathe as the Nidaime narrows his eyes and reaches out, hands glowing a familiar green.

Kakashi’s wound starts to close, and Minato breathes a sigh of relief as he slips into more restful sleep.

The Nidaime pulls back, sinking back on his heels. His face is pale, and Minato catches him as he nearly topples over.

“My name's Namikaze Minato,” he says, trying not to turn red, because this is a very attractive man leaning on him, and he might have disregarded that in battle and in worry for Kakashi, but now he notices and it is, to borrow a phrasing, troublesome.

The Nidaime huffs, running a hand through his hair and yawning. “Senju Tobirama,” he offers, and Minato swallows.

“Nice to meet you,” he squeaks, and the Shodaime bursts through, eyes wide and concerned with Uchiha Madara right behind him.

“Tobirama,” the Shodaime cries, and Tobirama stands, eyes narrowed at his brother, and Minato’s heart skips a beat because _wow._

“Brother,” he returns, and another Uchiha barges through, running into Minato as he does, and Minato would like for everything to stop, right now, so that he can figure out what the hell is happening.

“Hi,” Minato says, throat dry, and everyone looks over at him. “My name's Namikaze Minato.”

“Nice to meet you,” the Shodaime cries out. “I'm Senju Hashirama.”

“Nice to meet you,” Minato parrots, and Tobirama helps him to his feet, a wry smile on his face, and Minato feels his face turn red. He's grown up with that face carved into stone his whole life, but it _r_ _eally_ doesn't compare to the real thing.

(He'd always had a crush on the Nidaime, and Sensei has teased him about it for years, but _come on,_ how can he be this pretty?)

“You'll get used to it,” Tobirama assures, and Minato laughs a bit nervously.

“I hope so,” he replies, and turns to pick Kakashi up. “Anywhere I can put him so he can rest properly?”

Tobirama hums, reaching out and Minato braces himself for the swirl of Hiraishin. Minato's feet hit solid ground, and Tobirama waves a hand over to the bed. Minato places Kakashi down, brushing a hand over his head gently, and stands.

“So,” Tobirama says, eyes glittering, and Minato wants to _s_ _cream_ at the sight of it. How is this fair? He's beautiful and smart, probably smart enough to keep up with Minato, and _how is this fair for his heart?_ “How did you learn the Flying Thunder God?”

Dear Kami, Minato might not survive today, but it will have been _worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
